Lizard
Dr Curt Connors a.k.a The Lizard is the main antagonist of The Amazing Spiderman. He initially is good, but changes to evil when he becomes the lizard. He is portrayed by Rhys Ifans. The Amazing Spiderman One of the leading scientific minds, Dr. Connors attempts to engineer a revolutionary regeneration serum to help re-grow limbs and human tissue. He worked with Richard Parker on the cross-species genetics theory, but when Richard disappeared, all seemed lost until Connors met Peter Parker, Richard's son. Their first meeting occured when Peter and his friends are having tour in OsCorp tower, where Peter learned that Connors is used to be a friend of his father. Later, Peter visited him again, where Connor thought that he came for autograph. Instead, Peter introduces himself as Richard Parker's son and gives Connors his father's "decay rate algorithm", the missing piece in Connors' experiments on regenerating limbs, which is especially important to Connors since he is missing his right arm. Afterwards, with Peter's help, he managed to complete the formula and tries it on the guinea pigs, two white mouses named Fred and Wilma. The news of his success comes to Ratha's ear, where he then comes and demand him to use the formula on human trials as the dying Norman Osborn requires it for fully healed from his sickness. Connors refuses, as he doubt it's success as so far, he only tests it on the lab rats. Infuriated, Ratha coldly fires him. In response, Connors instead did the test on himself, and as the formula runs through his veins and affect his DNA, he passed out over the excrutiating pain during the process. When he awoke hours later, he notice that his missing arm now regenerated, covered by scaly cocoon-like layer. He then slowly tear the layer, revealing that not just his arms growing back, his fingers also did the same, albeit yet to grow nails. Though he did regrow his arm, the serum had an unfortunate side-effect which resulted in him slowly becoming turning into a man - lizard hybrid. Horrified by what would happened to him, Connors immediately after Ratha in case of him to learned whether he learned about the formula yet. As he entered a taxi, his newly regenerated arm shifts into reptilian form, with the taxi driver unaware with this. Connors demanded him to drive the taxi just as his face covered by scales. After his transformation ,He is pursued by Peter as Spiderman and fought with him in the sewers ,After the fight ,Peter escapes injured. On top of Oscorp Tower, the Lizard and Spider-Man get into a fight. Lizard then chokes Spider-Man until Captain George Stacy arrives and shoots the Lizard multiple times, buying Spider-Man time to get free and retrieve the cure to Connors' mutagen from Stacy. The Lizard recovers and fatally wounds Stacy. He then attempts to stop Spider-Man stopping the Ganali device from unleashing his lizard formula but fails as Peter loads the antidote into the machine. Once exposed to the antidote, the Lizard transforms back into Connors, who saves Peter from falling off the building. During the credits of the film, Connors is in prison. He then meets a character credited as "The Man in the Shadows," asking him if Connors told Peter the truth about his father Richard Parker. Connors replies "no" while the darkened figure says "Well, that's very good." Before returning to the credits of the film, Connors gives out his last words by stating "You shall leave him alone!" Category:Spoilers Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Barbarian Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Alter-Ego Category:Main Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic Villain Category:Brutes Category:Mutated Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Murderer Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Scapegoat Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Provoker Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Monsters Category:Empowered Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Insecure Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egomaniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Big Bads Category:Egotist Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Torturer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mongers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Clawed Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Living Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Master of Hero Category:Sociopaths